President Haltmann
Max Proffit Haltmann is the president of the Haltmann Works Company, inventor of the Star Dream, and the main antagonist of the 2016 game Kirby: Planet Robobot. Appearance Haltmann has the appearance of a pale egg shaped body with disembodied hands and feet. He has solid cyan eyes with lavender colored hair and mustache. He wears a dark blue suit with a pink collar and a red tie. His hands are covered with bright purple gloves with gold-encrusted rubies and his feet are covered with brown boots. He also wears a golden radio piece atop of his head, which he uses to control his golden mech. When possessed by the Star Dream, his eyes turn from cyan to bright yellow. History Many years ago, Haltmann began studying the most advanced technology in the world. Tragedy unfortunately strikes as Haltmann's daughter dies from an unknown source during his inventor years. Devastated, Haltmann built Susie, an android containing most of his daughter's memories, who also serves as his secretary for his business, Haltmann Works Company. Unsatisfied with having an android for a daughter, Haltmann decided to make the Star Dream, a machine powerful enough to grant every person in the galaxy's wishes, including his wish by resurrecting his daughter. He had his company begin harvesting the resources of other planets, including Popstar, to use for the Star Dream. Once he had finished the creation of the wish granting machine, he was satisfied, but in the middle of all his glory, Haltmann was confronted by Kirby. What Haltmann didn't know, though, is that the Star Dream had been studying the cosmos through the Haltmann Works Company and had grown a mind of its own and a distaste for any other life form. When Haltmann, after being defeated by Kirby, decides to use the power of the Star Dream to obliterate Kirby, the machine corrupts Haltmann and possesses him. Susie tries to prevent the procedure, but is blasted away by the machine. The Star Dream, after telling its story and plans to Kirby through Haltmann, bursts from its pedestal and out into the cosmos to eradicate all life. Kirby is later able to pursue the Star Dream using a combination of his Robobot Armor made by Susie and the Halberd and defeats the Star Dream. Even when the Star Dream combines with the Access Ark, Kirby and his friends are able to destroy the Star Dream and Access Ark by drilling through the two machines (Kirby destroys the metallic heart of the Star Dream in the True Arena), destroying them for good. It is unknown if Haltmann survived the explosion or not. However, during the boss fight with the Star Dream Soul OS (the final boss of the True Arena), before Haltmann's soul is erased from the machine's memory, Haltmann tells Kirby he regretted making the Star Dream, saying that the "perfect" dreams are never meant to come true and only just wanted to see his daughter one last time, before the last trace of Haltmann's existence vanishes. Gallery MaxHaltmann.png|Haltmann at his desk. HaltmannMech.png|Haltmann in his golden mech. HaltmannPossessed.png|Haltmann possessed by the Star Dream. Videos Money Machine (vs. Maxx Proffit Haltmann) - Kirby- Planet Robobot Music Extended Trivia *Haltmann has similarities to a majority of other Kirby villains: **Queen Sectonia: Seeks galaxy domination for their own personal reasons, only to be betrayed by their most trusted servant (Taranza to Sectonia, Susie to Haltmann). **Claycia: Originally started out good, but an accident causes them to go hungry for power and possessed by a darker figure (Dark Crafter to Claycia, Star Dream to Haltmann). Claycia, however, only turned crazy after being possessed by Dark Crafter. **Marx: Uses the power of a wish to get what they want. Also, the 3rd phase of the Star Dream looks strikingly similar to Nova, the wish making machine Marx used to try to control the universe, only to be stopped by Kirby. The Star Dream may actually be a reconstructed Nova since it was destroyed after Marx crashed into it. **Yin-Yarn, Zero, Dark Matter, Dark Mind, Lord Nightmare, Magolor: Seek to conquer the entire galaxy and killing/possessing every person who refuses to obey them. They appear to almost succeed, only to be defeated by Kirby before any harm could be done. *Haltmann's first and middle name, Max Profitt, is an obvious play on "maximum profit", which refers to his obsession with expensive machinery. *In a hidden final cutscene upon completing the game 100%, Haltmann is seen happily listening to Susie sing the company's theme song. It is unknown whether this took place before or after Kirby defeats Haltmann. Category:Spoilers Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Tragic Villain Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials